


Reminescence

by Asikveyl



Category: Sakamichi no Apollon | Kids on the Slope
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Memories, POV First Person, School, Short One Shot, thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asikveyl/pseuds/Asikveyl
Summary: Para Kaoru, pensar en los días de juventud significaba pensar en Sentarou Kawabuchi, el peculiar chico que cambió el rumbo de su monótona vida.
Relationships: Kawabuchi Sentarou/Nishimi Kaoru
Kudos: 7





	Reminescence

Sentarou era una persona indescifrable, esa clase de persona que te aleja con facilidad de la realidad.

Podía verle correr cuesta abajo por esa colina que tanto detestaba; los pies ligeros, la expresión despreocupada. Kaoru no sabía si detestarle por ello o dedicarse a contemplar lo magnífico que resultaba ante sus ojos.

Una imagen irreal. Un chiquillo en cuerpo de hombre; juegos infantiles disfrazados de responsabilidades. Una mirada capaz de ver más allá de lo visible ante los ojos.

Kaoru recordaba con recelo los días de lluvia. Una escena habitual que se había grabado en su memoria como una preciada fotografía. Los días de lluvia... Aquellos donde Sen actuaba contrario a él.

Mientras sus zapatos lustrados evitaban a toda costa los charcos, Sen situaba los pequeños lagos en el asfalto como un objetivo, salpicando el fresco recuerdo de la lluvia ante la firmeza de sus pasos. Mientras él mantenía la mirada fija en el camino, los ojos de Sen se dirigían a aquellos paisajes inaccesibles para él.

En ese instante, tal vez deseó hacer lo mismo. Quizá anheló con todas sus fuerzas desatar los molestos nudos que le ataban y emprender el vuelo junto a aquella paloma que siempre quería alcanzar, sin embargo, la pesadez de sus piernas le recordaba que estaba estancado. Así que sólo podía dedicarse a sentir envidia, a cuestionar la conducta de Sen en interminables debates internos.

Un alma libre, incomprendida. Un ser de acciones sencillas, pero extraordinarias. No era necesario ahondar en motivos, Sen siempre tenía la motivación más simple y aun así sus acciones se le figuraban como las más asombrosas.

Detrás de esos infantiles ojos y esa radiante sonrisa, detrás de las acciones despreocupadas y actos de rebeldía... Había mucho más tras la figura que Sen emulaba. Mucho más detrás del Sentarou que todos creían conocer.

Kaoru albergaba dentro su pecho cada pequeño detalle: desde el estruendoso sonido de la batería, hasta la peculiar manera con la que se dirigía a él. Cada discusión, las tardes de práctica, el tramo de regreso a casa, las bromas; la mirada de Sen, la melodía de su risa, su abrazo, su llanto...

Si debía evocar a los recuerdos de su juventud, Sentarou era el indiscutible protagonista de sus mejores días.


End file.
